This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining an axis of a golf ball along which an off-center center of gravity of the golf ball is located. The kit includes a common liquid (such as water) with a densifying agent to increase the density so the golf ball would float. A wetting agent is added to reduce the surface tension of the water. After mixing the solution, the golf ball is tested for imbalance by flotation in the solution. If a particular point continually raises to the top, that point represents the light side of the ball and may be marked by an indelible marker. An axis through the mark and the center of the ball will also extend through the center of gravity of the ball.